The Shaggy Dog (with a blog)
by Maldog22344
Summary: When Chloe buys a ring at a museum with an engraved message for Tyler, he ends up shapeshifting into Stan, the family dog.


I never thought something weird would happen to me, until it did not long ago. Let me tell you something, I'm a shapeshifter. I know it's hard to believe but it's true. I mean I thought it was weird that my two sisters and I found out three years ago that our dog, Stan, could talk, but I actually was shapeshifting into Stan.

Our story begins earlier that day. I was driving home from school with my stepsister, Avery, and my biological sister, Chloe. Chloe went on a field trip with her class to the science museum to get some inspiration for a project. "So, how was the museum trip?" I asked Chloe. "It was a blast!" She replied. "I can't wait to tell Stan and the puppies about it." "That's cool." Avery said with a smile. I pulled into the driveway to see our dog running towards us. "Yes, you're home," Stan said. "Chloe, did you buy me anything?" "You bet, Stan." Chloe said as she pulled out a bone from her bag. Stan sniffs the bone. "Well, it's not from a T-bone steak or a cat but it'll do." He said, grabbing the bone by the mouth. My sisters and I went inside the house and sat in the family room. "Stan, is Mom and Dad home?" Avery asked. "Mommy is grocery shopping and Daddy is in a meeting as the internet sheriff." Chloe said. "At least that's what they told me." "She's right, Bennett is in a meeting downtown and Ellen went to get some grocery shopping done." Stan said. "Freddy, Gracie, Chloe got us a gift!" The two puppies ran to their father to see the gift from Chloe. "Dada, what did Chloe dig up for us?" Gracie asked. "I'm hungry." Freddy added. "Chloe bought each of you a bone." Avery said. "And it's not from a T-bone steak or a cat." I added. "Yay!" Gracie exclaimed. "What's a T-bone steak?" asked Freddy. Chloe gave the bones to the dogs and ran upstairs with Avery. Chloe left her gift bag in the family room with me.

I went up to Chloe's room with the gift bag. "Hey Chloe, you left this downstairs." I said. "Thanks Tyler, but it's empty, can you throw it out?" She asked. Just as I was about to throw away the bag, a ring with various colors fell on the floor. "What is that? asked Avery as I picked up the ring. "That's my gift to Tyler, I think it's supposed to be an extinct species of beetle." Chloe said. "Wait, I think it's got something engraved on it." I said. "What does it say?" Chloe asked. Avery grabbed the ring from me. "It's in Latin." She said. Avery, Chloe, and I read the engraved message out loud a few times. "Hey guys." Stan said. "What are you doing?" "Reading something engraved on Tyler's gift." Chloe replied. Suddenly, Stan disappears in thin air. "Stan!" Avery shouted. "Freddy, Gracie?" "Hi Avery." Both of the puppies said together. "That's odd," I said, scratching myself. "Gracie and Freddy are still here." My sisters looked at me with astonishment. "Tyler, are you aging?" Chloe asked. "You look a little pale, and you have a black nose and eye." Avery added. "No, why do you ask?" I said. Avery pulled out a mirror to my face. Suddenly, I saw my arms getting hairy, parts of my hair was turning white, and my paws were forming, Wait, PAWS? "Tyler, what's happening to you?" Avery asked. "I don't know, I'm kinda freaking out right now." I replied with fear in my eyes. A few seconds later, I was laying on the floor, being licked by the puppies. I woke up at the sight of my sisters, with what looked like the same reaction to me and Avery hearing Stan talk for the first time. "Tyler, is that you?" Chloe asked in fear. "Of course it's me, who else would I be?" I said. "Stan." Avery said holding up the mirror to my face again. "I can't believe it!" I screamed. "He can still talk." Chloe said. "What are we gonna do?" Avery asked. "Tyler could possibly be stuck like this forever." "We need to get some help." I said. "No, we can't get help from anyone, just like with Stan's secret, if anyone found out, he'd be taken away and experimented on." Avery said. "What about Karl?" Chloe suggested. "He knows about Stan's secret." "Let's go." I said as my sisters and I ran out of Chloe's room to Karl's "lair," which is actually his garage.

Avery, Chloe, and I walked into Karl's driveway. Now I know how uncomfortable Stan is when it comes to wearing a leash. "Karl, open up, now!" shouted Avery. Our neighbor, Karl Fink, opened up the garage door. "Greetings Avery, Chloe, and Stan." Karl said. "Karl, I never thought I'd say this but we need your help." Avery said. "This is actually Tyler." Karl started to laugh. "I don't think so." Karl said with a smirk. "Sorry to break it to you, Karl, but it's me, Tyler." I said. "Fascinating." Karl said astonished. "Can you tell us what happened?" asked Chloe. "Indeed I can." Karl explained. "Your brother is a shapeshifter." "So I can change back to normal?" I asked. "Yes, but it can happen at any point of time, it could happen during the day or at night." Karl nodded. "My theory is that if Tyler shapeshifts back to his normal self, Stan will return to the exact same location of Tyler in no time." "So you're saying that he could be stuck living as Stan for years?" Avery asked. "No, each transformation could happen a few hours at the most, but other than that, he could change back at any time." Karl replied when suddenly, I started to see my paws separating a little bit and I saw my human skin, I think I was changing back to normal. Stan appeared in Karl's garage and was fast asleep.


End file.
